codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander
The Alexander (アレグサンダー, Aregusandā), a new Knightmare Frame, has the concept art of an unusual-looking Knightmare Frame, whose appearance suggests Sixth Generation or later. It is a special operations model used by the secret "W-0" unit of the E.U. army and was developed by Captain Anna Clement. The Alexander has been employed exclusively by Eleven soldiers so far and one of these Knightmare Frames was piloted by Akito Hyuga. It is an unusual Knightmare Frame that uses a hybrid mode of movement. Alexander can quickly shift between standard landspinners, bipedal mode, and a quadrupedal mode depending on the situation. This prototype is sometimes referred to as a "fruitless flower", because it's design was not used in later Knightmare Frames, unlike the Guren and Lancelot. Design and Development Completely unlike the Knightmare Frames used by the Holy Britannian Empire and the Black Knights, the Alexander is a high-spec Knightmare frame that utilizes original technology developed by its designer, Anna Clement. With a specialized "Insect Mode" transformation mechanism, a light-weight body and a high-performance frame, its mobility vastly surpasses that of the E.U.'s Panzer-Hummel and most other Knightmare Frames. The cockpit block is on its back, but it isn’t equipped with a Cockpit Ejection System, because the actual battlefield forces of the E.U.’s special-ops unit “W-0”, the former Japanese (Elevens), aren’t counted as a loss in fighting strength even if they are killed in battle. Its armaments consists of two WAW-04 “Judgement” 30mm Linear Assault Rifles which can be either handheld or attached to sub-arms on either side of the cockpit, two fixed "Uruna Edge" (ウルナエッジ) knifes that are stored underneath the wrists of the Alexander and are capable of piercing through the armor of Knightmares, and two spike-shaped Tonfas that are attached to the arms and are handheld in use. In the real world, this mechanical Knightmare Frame was designed by Akira Yasuda. Variant Alexander Type-02 The Alexander Type-02, a variation of the Alexander, is a mass produced Knightmare Frame used in the Special Forces Unit "W-0." These Knightmares are piloted by Leila Malcal, Ryo Sayama, Yukiya Naruse, and Ayano Kosaka from the "W-0" group, each with a customized feature (a sword for Ayano, a sniper rifle for Yukiya, cleavers for Ryo, and a sophisticated drone control system for Leila.) AI-Alexander The AI-Alexander 'is a variation of the Alexander controlled by a Artificial Intelligence program with help from from a field commander/operator. In actual combat scenarios this Knightmare have a lower combat efficiency than a regular, manned Knightmare, but it makes up for its reduced efficiency by sheer numbers. It was created in a attempt to reduce W-0 casualties. As of yet, Leila Malcal has been the only field commander to employ these Knightmares. Florence ''Main article: Florence The '''RZX-12TM1 Florence is a variation of the Alexander, built from an abandoned AI-Alexander. It still retains the Insect Mode, and possesses added weaponry of 2 back mounted Hadron Cannons, 2 arm mounted MVS Large Claws, and 2 waist mounted Slash Harkens. Specifications Gallery Kmf Alexander.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of the Alexander. Kmf AlexanderInsectMode.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Insect Mode. 9.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Alexander Type-02. Alexander weapon design.jpg Alexander.jpg Alexander1.jpg Alexander1234.jpg Alexander13.jpg|Alexander in battle. alexanderarmscross.jpg alexandernewPVshot.png Alexander-6.jpg|Alexander (without Tonfas) Alexander (Back).jpg|Alexander (backview) Alexander (Outside Cockpit).jpg|Alexander Cockpit (outside view) Alexander (Cockpit).jpg|Alexander Cockpit (inside view) Linear Assault Rifle (Alexander).jpg|Linear Assault Rifle "Judgement" U-Luna Edge Knife (Alexander).jpg|"Uruna Edge" Knife Spike Tonfa (Alexander).jpg|Tonfa Alexander (Model).jpg|Alexander (model) Alexander concepts.jpg|Concepts of the Alexander KMF from the vol. 1 liner notes booklet Alexande Type 2 Ayano version - Front.jpg|Alexander Type 2 Ayano version - Front Alexande Type 2 Ayano version - Rear.jpg|Alexander Type 2 Ayano version - Rear Alexander's pose on Movie.jpeg|Ayano unleash her sword on The Town Streets (Movie Version) Alexander's pose on Trailer.jpeg|Ayano unleash her sword on The Orthodox church of the Holy Trinity (Trailer) kmf_Alex_ryo.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of the Alexander Type 2 Ryo vesrsion kmf_Alex_aya.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of the Alexander Type 2 Ayano Version kmf_Alex_yuki.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of the Alexander Type 2 Yukiya Version. kmf_Alex_reira.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of the Alexander Type 2 Leila Version. Trivia *The Alexander might be named after Alexander the Great of Macedonia, son of king Phillip. *The Alexander units have a possible resemblance to the GX-01 units from Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally since they're both units that have Geass like technology which enables them to increase combat skills in the battlefield as well as having each unique weapons for each pilots. Category:European Union Category:W-0 Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Category:Knightmare Frames